


Meanwhile, Out of the Serengeti…

by ladydragon76



Series: Serengeti [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Life will find a way~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Out of the Serengeti…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts), [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** Post DotM  
>  **Series:** Serengeti  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Bob, Sideswipe  
>  **Warnings:** Uh… Spontaneously Bob? Sparklings, spark!pregnancy of the spark-splitting variety, but not graphic.  
>  **Notes:** Because this series has some fans that’ve asked multiple times for more, but mostly for LB82 and MasqueAdrift for being awesome. Like, really awesome. ♥

Sideswipe was well and truly beside himself. He bounced little Whisper in his arms, careful not to step from the spot he was in since Sunburst and Silverwing were at his feet, clinging to his ankles. All three hatchlings were crying, feeding off Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s distress, but he couldn’t do anything about it and Sunstreaker was busy trying to get Bob to hold still.

And just _where the frag was Ratchet al-damn-ready?!_

The door to the twin’s place opened, and as if summoned from the very Pit itself, Ratchet charged in. His optics went first to the squalling trio of bitlets, frowned as Sideswipe pointed to the corner where Sunstreaker had finally managed to corral Bob, then froze mid-step.

“Sunstreaker,” Ratchet said, voice raised to carry over the hatchlings. “Why can I see your bug’s spark light?”

“I don’t know!” Sunstreaker sounded as frantic as he felt over the bond, and Sideswipe tried, but failed to scrape up a wave of comforting emotion. “Help him, Ratch! You have to help him,” Sunstreaker pleaded.

Ratchet shooed him back, and knelt just out of arm’s reach of Bob. “Get those hatchlings quiet, or get them out of here.”

“I’m not leaving!”

Ratchet’s optics narrowed, and Sideswipe winced, expecting a ringing clang to echo from his twin’s helm, but it never came. “Pick them up. Quiet them down. Or I will have to do it myself before I can see to Bob.”

That spurred Sunstreaker into action, and both seekerlets were scooped up and propped with practiced ease over his shoulders. That freed Sideswipe up to pace-bounce with Whisper, Sunstreaker following along, but both of them watched as Ratchet slowly scooted forward on his knees toward Bob -who wasn’t running from _him_!

Sideswipe watched, bounced, and could hardly credit it as Ratchet didn’t panic when Bob’s spark was further exposed, the light shining off the sealed concrete floor. He huddled down a bit, but butted his helm right up into Ratchet’s hand as the medic scritched his antenna bases. The hatchlings were quieting, and soon the twins could hear Ratchet’s voice speaking softly to the insecticon.

“Ratchet?” Sunstreaker dared, and earned a narrow-optic glare over a (thankfully) white shoulder. “Is he ok?”

“He’s fine, though I have no idea how he ended up sparked. Care to explain that one to me?”

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both froze in the exact same instant, but the implication hit Sideswipe first.

“Eww! No! Ratch!”

Sunstreaker’s face twisted into a disgusted and angry mask. “No one’s been fragging the damn _bug_!”

Smirking, clearly satisfied with himself, Ratchet turned back to Bob. “Solitary spark splitting then.”

Sideswipe looked back at Bob in amazement just in time to watch a small, oval-ish pod appear on the floor. It was silver and shiny, and only a moment later another joined it, then Bob’s plating closed.

There was utter silence for a moment, even the hatchling were being quiet.

“So… Uh…”

Ratchet looked up at Sunstreaker. “I’m detecting two spark signatures, but that’s not really going to tell me if there’s more than one per pod, just that both pods are viable.”

“How long until they unfurl?” Sideswipe asked, keeping his voice low. Bob was busying himself nudging the pods into just the right spot together on the floor, then crouched over them.

Ratchet stood and shrugged. “I have no idea. Let Bob lead. He’s the expert here. I would give him some energon, and then maybe sit with him, but don’t let the bitlets too close to the pods.” He headed for the door, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both could only stare, minds blank. He was _leaving_?! “Comm me when they hatch!”

~ | ~

Keeping the bitlets away from the pods turned out to be both impossible and unnecessary. Bob welcomed them, scooping them in close, and Sideswipe was now the proud owner of dozens of image captures of their trio of hatchlings recharging all over Bob’s creations.

Before and after their unfurling.

“His name is _George_! How the frag many times do I have to repeat myself?!” Sunstreaker growled.

Sideswipe beamed. “Here, Boo! Come here, Boo!” he called, snickering as tiny antenna twitched in his direction, quickly followed by a dual set of golden optics and the skitter of tiny insecticon feet over the concrete. He smirked up at Sunstreaker as _Boo_ launched in a clumsy leap right into his waiting hands. “Hah.”

Silverwing chirped, rolling to his back, winglets pinging against the floor as Fluffy pounced him.

“ _Not_ Fluffy,” Sunstreaker said, hearing his twin’s thoughts.

“Fee!” Whisper squealed, and pounced the Boblet that had pounced his brother.

Sideswipe just laughed.

“You’re corrupting them all,” Sunstreaker lamented, slumping against a wall, legs sprawled out in front of him. Bob chirred and flumped himself over his master’s lap, antenna and optics locked on their playing pack of hatchlings.

Sideswipe giggled, stretching out on his front to reach and tickle Sunburst between his wings. He trilled sharply and fled, Boo hauling in an ungainly flail after him.

“This is awesome,” Sideswipe said, and took more image captures.

Sunstreaker shook his helm, but he was smiling and happy too.


End file.
